A Deck for Kirika
by Dragon Ninja 1138
Summary: This is a crossover of Noir and Yugioh featuring the Noir storyline with a Dueling twist and a CEO Who's NOT Kaiba, anyway Plz R&R KirkaXOC


Before I start this fic I should have you know a few things:

-First off this is a crossover of Yu-gi-oh and Noir that I've had in my head many years before I joined this website

- Secondly this is a story that is if some of the characters in Noir dueled this is what it would be like

-Thirdly, please do not bash me for trying to mix something that doesn't mix, I am really trying to push the boundaries of what can and cannot be mixed, and trying to have fun at the same time

-Now that that is all out of the way I would like to calmly and peacefully say… (Picks up a Megaphone) I DO NOT OWN NOIR OR YU-GI-OH, NOIR IS OWNED BY ADV AND YU-GI-OH IS OWNED BY KAZUKI TAKAHASHI, THIS IS IN NO WAY SHAPE OR FORM AFFILIATED WITH THOSE PEOPLE, ENJOY THE FIC AND ENJOY THE ORIGINAL MATERIAL THE SAME WAY!!! Pant…pant… anyway I now bring you our feature…

A Deck for Kirika

Chapter 1

Meeting of partners

_Please I beg you… leave…_ uttered Mirielle

Those words echoed through Kirika's mind as she meandered the streets of Paris wondering what to do now, she had left her gun and ID card at Mirielle's apartment, she had a little money but not enough to live on. As she pondered this she sensed a voice calling to her… she followed the voice, not knowing where it could've come from, the streets were deserted and it was nearly 11:30 PM, but then she found the source of the voice, but it was strange, it seemed to be coming from a _card_. She had seen this kind of card before on TV, it was a card from a Trading Card Game called Duel Monsters, she had taken an interest in the game, she didn't know what Mirielle thought of the game so she only watched the duels on TV when she was not around, this card looked interesting, Black Luster Soldier- Envoy of the Beginning it was called, by the shine of the card it seemed rare possibly she could sell it for some money so she pocketed the card and walked off.

It wasn't long until she realized she was being followed. She stopped "whatever you want from me, tell me now or stop following." She said as five punkish dressed boys came walking up to her.

"We want that rare card you have there, Black Luster Soldier- Envoy of the Beginning, unless my senses deceive me." Said the biggest of them, it was then that Kirika noticed that all five of them had devices strapped to their arms.

_Duel disks… they're duelists_ thought Kirika she was about to reach into her pocket to hand over the card to them but the same voice that drew her to the card told her not to. One of the five thugs grabbed Kirika by the collar of her shirt lifting her off the ground. "GIVE US WHAT THE BOSS WANTS OR YOU WILL EXPERIENCE OUR STYLE OF- EYAGHHHH!" he screamed as a rock hit him dead on between the eyes and dropped Kirika.

Kirika turned to see a young man standing behind her he was dressed in a crimson-red sleeveless Trench coat, with Black on the interior, a black Long sleeve shirt, black Cargo pants, with a deck case and a Cell Phone holster at his belt, and black Steel toed army combat boots. "I think you were about to say pain, am I right?" the young man asked, He was roughly around 18-19 years old and held an air of power and authority, and he too had a duel disk on his arm. "Leave her be." Said the young man.

"And just who do you think you are?" bellowed the leader. The young man reached into his coat and pulled out a small white card and threw it to him. They crowded around the card gazing at it then looked back at him in shock, "You are Frederick Asam? Pro Duelist and President of Asam Corp Enterprises?!" they exclaimed. The young man nodded

Kirika now knew where she had seen him before, she had heard duelists talk about him on TV, but she hadn't seen him duel. The young man now realized to be Frederick Asam reached into his jacket and pulled out a deck "Here's the deal, You guys give back that card, and each of you can go one on one against me, if one of you wins one duel, just one, I will bring you over to have One Custom Yacht Built for you all, loose and you beat it, got me?" he said

The leader of the gang instantly handed over the card to Kirika "Then will the first one step foreword." Responded the young man. The Narrow faced duelist stepped foreword activating his duel disk. "The challenger will make the first move." He said drawing his hand and his turn's sixth card.

Frederick Asam's LP: 4000

Looser Punk #1 LP: 4000

Kirika watched, she knew how the game worked thanks to her watching duels on TV, but the finer aspects of the game eluded her, but she seemed to take an interest in the game, she looked down at the Black Luster Soldier card in her hand _was me encountering this card not coincidence? _Shesensed an aura coming from the card as though it said I'd tell you later. Kirika took the hint and focused back on the duel.

"I'll set three cards face down and plat Pot of Greed allowing me to draw two cards and end my turn." Said Fred.

"Heh, you are lousy, I bet you can't duel your way out of a paper bag!" said the punk drawing a card,

"Let's hope you aren't talking about yourself." Replied the Young man

"Grr… I summon Marauding Captain in attack mode (3/1200/400), and thanks to his special ability, I can special summon a Level 4 monster to the field, and I choose Mataza the zapper (3/1300/800) I'll equip, him with two Axe of Despair equip spell cards granting him 1000 additional points for each one (130023003300), yet the true beauty of this card is that it can attack twice, Go Mataza, Wipe out his Life Points!"

They Young Man laughed, "I reveal the Trap Card Negate Attack, this Trap negates your monsters attack and ends your battle Phase." He said simply

"Ugh, end turn." Said the punk

"And Mine begins." Said the young Man drawing a card, "And I summon Kaibaman (3/200/700)"

"But that card makes no sense unless you have…" said the punk trailing off in fear

"You mean this?" asked the young man turning a card in his hand around to reveal a pearly white Dragon "Yes, I activate Kaibaman's ability allowing me to tribute it to summon to my field a Blue-Eyes White Dragon from my hand." He declared "but that's not all, I'm activating the trap card Kaibaman's final action, I can only activate this continuous trap when I activate a Kaibaman's effect I can also send this card to the grave with the same effect as Kaibaman so that means a Second Blue Eyes White Dragon!" called out the young man as two giant White Dragons with Blue Eyes appeared on the field (8/3000/2500).

The punk looked in horror as he stood before two blue-eyes white dragons stood before him but regained his composure, "Ha, My Warrior is stronger than your Dragon so once you end your turn I will slay both your dragons!" said the punk.

Frederick smirked, "Not if I destroy them first." He said, I first play the spell card of Demise, this spell allows me to draw until I have five cards in my hand, but I have to send my hand to the grave after five turns, Just what I needed, I'll trigger the spell card Burst Stream of Destruction, once I play this spell card I choose a Blue-Eyes White Dragon on the field and all your monsters are Destroyed, but the Blue Eyes I selected can't attack, which is why I have Two, so one destroys the offence and one takes a serious Blast out of your life points!" declared Frederick as the all the punks monsters were destroyed. "I will now attack with my other Blue-Eyes White Dragon at your life points!"

Frederick Asam's LP: 4000

Looser Punk #1's LP: 1000

"Grr… My Move." Said the punk

"And it's over." Said Frederick "I reveal my Trap Card: Ring Of Destruction."

"NO!" exclaimed the punk

"Oh yes, for this card to work, I select one attack position monster, and destroy it, both of us then take damage equal to the destroyed monsters attack, so I take 3000, bringing me down to 1000 life, and runs you DRY!" declared Frederick

Frederick's LP: 1000

Looser Punk #1's LP: 0

"No Way!" exclaimed the punk running back to the group.

A long and lanky guy with a biker's jacket and a beret on came foreword. "You can start this turn," said Frederick, as he reset his cards and life points.

"Let's Duel," they said together

Frederick's LP: 4000

Looser Punk #2's LP: 4000

"I'll play the spell card Cost Down, at the cost of one card form my hand I reduce the stars of all monsters in my hand by two, then I play the spell double summon allowing me to summon twice this turn, so I'm summoning Chthonian Emperor in attack mode (6/2400/1500), and then I'll think I'll summon him again." Said the punk.

"What?" asked Kirika?

_It's part of how his monster is special, once it is Normal summoned the first time, it is a normal monster, once it is Normal summoned a second time, it gains a special ability._ Said a voice,

Kirika jumped, and turned to see the monster on the card she obtained, Black Lister Soldier- Envoy of the Beginning standing beside her.

"Y-You're Black Luster Soldier, right?" asked Kirika

_Yes I am the spirit of that card, and I have selected you as my bearer, if you are interested in dueling_ said Black Luster Soldier

"I am, but What Kind of Monster is that card?" asked Kirika,

"It is known as a Gemini Monster, their effects vary from card to card, so let's see what this card does."

"My monster gets the effect to attack twice during Battle Phase, I'll set a card face down and end turn." Said the punk

"And it's my move." Said Frederick drawing a card, "I'll play the spell Pot of greed, to draw two cards, then I'll send these three monsters to the grave: My three Blue-Eyes White Dragons to special summon a Dragon Known as Montage Dragon (8/?/0)."

"Unknown attack points?" asked the punk

"This Dragon's attack becomes equal to the combined level of the three monsters I discarded times 300 (0 7200), I attack!"

"I activate my facedown Mirror Force destroying all your attack position monsters and leaving you open for two direct attacks which will end the duel!" said the punk.

"Is that so?" asked Frederick simply "Then make your move and see if it's true." He added

"Don't mind if I do." Said the punk drawing a card "I attack you once!" he declared making the strike

"Reveal Trap Card: Sakaretsu Armor." Said Frederick simply. "It destroys your attacking monster." He added as Chthonian Emperor Dragon exploded.

"Crap in a bag, I'll set two cards face down and end turn." Said the punk

"Then it's my turn, I draw and play the spell card Dragon's Mirror, by removing from play the fusion material monsters in my hand, field or graveyard, I can special summon a dragon type Fusion Monster, and I choose to remove the three Blue-eyes white Dragons in my grave to summon…"

"Oh my god." Said the punks together as three balls of light emerged from his card graveyard and ascended to the heavens.

"The Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" called Frederick as a giant White three-headed Dragon descended behind Frederick (12/4500/3800)

Kirika stared in awe at the beast "Such power." She uttered.

"Now, Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, It seems we have a pest problem on the field Why don't you attack it's life points Directly!" declared Frederick as Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon Blasted three separate streams of energy which twisted together into one blast at the punks Life Points

Frederick Asam's Life Points: 4000

Looser Punk #2: 0

"Next." Said Frederick

a more muscular punk in baggy clothes came up to duel. "I'll trounce you." He said

"Then show me what you've got." Said Frederick Drawing his hand. "You can go first." He said

Frederick Asam's LP: 4000

Looser Punk #3's LP: 4000

"Don't Mind if I do." He said drawing a card. "I'll set four cards Facedown and end my turn." He said

"Not very dynamic." Said Frederick as he drew his card.

"Hold It, I activate four different Trap Cards, three Metal Reflect Slime cards which become level 10 monsters with no attack and 3000 defense." Said the punk.

Frederick didn't even flinch at this. "Simple, I play the spell card harpies Feather Duster, Wiping out all spells and Traps on your field." he Said "Next I summon Kaibaman and tribute him in order to summon a Blue-Eyes White Dragon (8/3000/2500), Now I activate a relatively new spell card known as Ambition of the White Dragon, by sacrificing a Blue Eyes White Dragon on My field I can Special summon a Blue-Eyes White Dragon LV10 to my field (10/0/0)"

"Umm, why doesn't have any attack or defense?" asked the thug

"Because it has an ability that by Tributing him I can special summon from my fusion deck or my Grave a Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon." Said Frederick as the triple-headed terror rose again (12/4500/3800) "Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon attack." Declared Frederick once again decimating one of the punks.

Frederick Asam's LP: 4000

Looser Punk #3's LP: 0

"Sheesh beaten in one turn? That's just sad." Said Frederick rolling his eyes.

The fourth punk stepped up he was a thuggish brute, "Me beat you." Said the thug.

Frederick Asam's LP: 4000

Thuggish Punk's LP: 4000

"That's what your buddies said they would do." Said Frederick as he drew his hand. "I'll start this time, I'll set three cards face down play Pot of greed to draw two cards, next I'll play Polymerization to fuse the three Blue-Eyes White Dragons in my hand in order to summon Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon. And end turn"

"Big monster, more fun. Grunted the thuggish "Me draw then—"

"Then You loose I activate two traps simultaneously, Ring of Destruction and Barrel behind the door, I destroy Blue-Eyes Ultimate with Ring of Destruction then whatever damage I take Barrel Behind the door redirects at you so you've taken a total of 9000 points of damage." Said Frederick as the explosion sent the thuggish punk flying onto the pile of already defeated punks making them cry out in pain.

"So I Guess the leader is next I presume." Said Frederick turning to the last who was dressed like a street rapper.

"You're right, and you're going to pay for giving my gang a beating and you are going to give us that yacht once I'm through with you." Said the gang leader.

We'll see about that." Said Frederick

Frederick Asam's LP: 4000

Gang Leader's LP: 4000

"I'll start." Said the gang leader drawing a card, "I play double summon to normal summon twice and I summon Queen's Knight in attack mode (4/1500/1600) and equip her with Axe of Despair, amping up her attack by 1000 points, next I play Kings Knight (4/1600/1400), when I summon this monster with Queen's Knight in play I can summon form my deck Jack's Knight (5/1900/1000), one card face down and end turn." Said the gang leader.

"Okay then I'll set one card face down and play polymerization in order to fuse the three Blue eyes White Dragons in my hand in order to special summon a Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon." Said Frederick

"Hold it I activate the trap card Shadow spell, it bars your monster from attacking and reduces it's attack by 700 (45003800) Let's see how you like it when your best monster is crippled like that." Said the punk.

"You get him, boss, he's no match for you." Said the punks whooping in support.

"Hm, I didn't even need to pull my best card on you all, all I was doing was pulling combos using the Blue Eyes white Dragons, and I've saved the most deadly for the boss… I activate the spell card Diffusion in order to separate my Blue Eyes ultimate Dragon back into three Blue-Eyes White Dragons (8/3000/2500), Now I play the card that will spell your doom: the spell card Delta Attacker, this spell can only be activated when I have three Normal monsters with the same name on the field, all three of those monsters can attack you directly, so go, Burst stream of destruction TRIPLE SLAM!" yelled Frederick Asam as the gang leader's attack reduced down to zero.

At that the whole gang ran off tripping over each other. Frederick walked up to Kirika, You have a place I could go to? I could give you a ride?" offered Frederick.

Kirika shook her head, "My roommate chucked me out, for reasons I have no wish to talk about." Said Kirika

"Well, I wouldn't be a gentleman if I left you out here without a place to stay, you could bunk at my place for a night." He offered


End file.
